Taimanin Classmate
by 0yashiro-sama
Summary: I'm sure you have something better to read.


A/N: I thought of this after reading Chapter 139 (Read it so you get sum 'a dis shit, 'kay?!), and I BARELY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TAIMANIN ASAGI OR WHATEVER VN THEY WERE REFERENCING, SO BEAR WITH ME.

" _I… I can't believe I bought this."_ Hina thought reevaluating her decision. _"I just had to challenge her and buy this."_ Shaking off buyer's remorse, Hina put the CD into her computer preparing to install the hardcore eroge VN she bought at that store that day. Taimanin Akisame 2 popped up on screen with the installer for the game. Hina accepted everything and installed the game.

-0-

" _What the hell does she plan on doing, playing that VN?"_ Tomoko thought to herself, pacing around her room. _"Was the fact I knew about that VN somehow intimidating to her and she wanted to challenge me by trying to gain some ground on me or something?"_ Tomoko dismissing her thoughts and thinking she'll just stop playing after a while from being shocked again.

-0-

" _O-Oh my god-!"_ Hina's usual stoic nature being shattered by her face being redder than the cherry tomatoes in her bentos. The scenes before her very eyes of the characters' bodies being modified as total erogenous zones and them being thrust into complete sexual Nirvana by countless men. _"This is the stuff Kuro plays all the time?! I have misjudged her whole character!"_ Hina thought, her hands going lower on her body. She jumped when she realized she had her hands on her crotch. _"This is affecting me that much? But those girls are feeling it more than mere masturbation..."_ That gave Hina an idea. _"I have to go back to Akihabara tomorrow before the end of the weekend."_

Tomoko sat at her desk, the next one to her being empty. Hina wasn't there. It was very unlike her to be late for school, or even absent. _"Where is she? She's usually one of those straight-A students that wouldn't miss a day of school with a gun to her head."_ Tomoko thought. At that moment, the door to the classroom slammed open, Hina at the door. "S-So sorry I-I'm late!" Hina said, alarming everyone in the room to her weird demeanor. Everyone watched as shuffled awkwardly to her desk and sat down. Hina waved her hand in a gesture that said "Everything's fine guys". Everyone turned their heads back to the lesson and the teacher began teaching again, giving Hina an angry glance. "What, you have a sexy rendezvous with a guy from the baseball team or something?" Tomoko whispered to Hina. "You'd like that. Wouldn't you, **Kuro**." Hina said, slowly snapping her head in Tomoko's direction. Tomoko could brush off some of her weird glances and over emphasis of her nickname made by her, but this time, she saw some glint in her eyes of a type of madness. Tomoko froze and practically devolved in the way she spoke similar to the previous years in response. "I-I-It w-was just a-a joke Nemoto-" " **Nemo**." Hina interrupted Tomoko, glaring at her once again. Tomoko was too scared to say anything else, so she just refocused herself on the lesson.

As she was writing notes, she noticed Hina wasn't writing anything but in fact, head down on her desk, breathing heavy. Concerned, Tomoko poked her shoulder. Before she could pull her hand away, Hina grabbed it, her head coming up. Tomoko was frozen at the sight before her. Hina's face was completely flushed and her eyes were having a hard time staying straight, her breathing was very heavy. Hina's grip was like an iron vice, crunching Tomoko's hand. The pain took her out of her paralyzation. Tomoko stood up, with Hina still basically breaking her wrist. "H-Hina's not feeling well, so I'll take her to the infirmary!" The teacher nodded and Hina sprang up, dragging Tomoko out of the room.

Tomoko was starting to get angry from all the confusion of all of this. Hina walked her into the bathroom, letting go of her hand. Hina fell into Tomoko's arms saying her name over and over. "Nemo, what the _hell_ is going on?" Tomoko said, trying to keep her voice from raising out of anger. Hina got off of her, her pupils small and her face frantic. "In." was all she said as she pulled Tomoko into the bathroom stall. Hina's legs buckled and she fell, sitting on the toilet. She unzipped her skirt, it falling to the ground. Tomoko yelped in surprise. Hina had two vibrating dildos in her. One in her vagina and another in her ass. "Kuro-shan… make me feel better..." Hina beckoned Tomoko. "What the fuck happened to you?!" Tomoko asked. "Those girls… they felt so good."Hina said reaching for Tomoko. She pulled her closer and Tomoko could smell the juices coming from her lower region. "Kuro-chan, please help me…!" Hina begged again. This time, Tomoko complied and squatted down to pull her panties off.

Hina's panties were like a moist hand cloth as she pulled them off, hitting the floor with a splatter noise. The vibrators were going in her holes and Hina's hips were moving up and down as they came in and out slightly. "H-Hurry-!" Hina yelled. Tomoko snapped from her trance, grabbed one and started moving it in and out of the orifice it was in. Hina's soft moans grew louder as Tomoko started moving it faster. _"This idiot. She probably started masturbating like crazy while playing that VN. I was a fucking moron for calling her out on her retarded competition."_ Tomoko thought. "Ku… Kuro-chan, take off my top too." Hina said between moans as her body was involuntarily twitching from the pleasure.

She undid the over coat of the uniform. She noticed there was a vibrating feeling while she took it off. Tomoko saw that there was a buzzing object where she assumed her nipples were. Getting more agitated there were more vibrators on her, she tore off the undershirt, revealing her bare chest with bullet vibrators taped to her nipples. Her assumptions were correct and she tore the tape off. Never having seen anyone else's bare breasts besides her own and always dreamed of seeing Yuu's, Tomoko was starting to lose herself just like Hina. She immediately started to suck her nipple while pinching the other. Hina's moans were ever louder and she put her hands on her mouth in any attempt to suppress all the noise from her mouth. After working her nipples and the vibrators in random sequence, Hina climaxed and all was silent.

" _Did she pass out?"_ Tomoko thought to herself. "Kuro..." Hina said softly. "Thank you… and sorry." Tomoko dried all the toys, wrapped them in toilet paper, and put them in Hina's coat pockets. "Can I ask you one more favor?" Hina asked weakly. "Can you carry me to the infirmary?"

"You're fucking shitting me."


End file.
